


Three of a Kind

by SpnCycler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, References to Illness, Single Parent Harry, Slow Romance, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnCycler/pseuds/SpnCycler
Summary: Harry is shocked  when he finds that he's suddenly responsible for three lives after a tragic incident with his girlfriend...Can 16 year old Harry raise three girls by himself ?





	1. Amelia

(Idea of what amelia looks like) http//www.google.com/search?q=jpeg+photos+of+teens+with+black+hair+brown+eyes&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjh_sbL7q7cAhVNxVkKHegHBqUQ_AUIESgB#imgrc=eb2vTo2WkPXKkM:

“Hey Boy, aren’t those friends of yours here yet? I thought you said they were coming?” Vernon spat out the window at his sixteen-year-old nephew.

Harry nods “Yes Uncle Vernon, I’m sure they will be here soon.”

He glanced at the large basket that hung from his right arm nervously and calms at the sight that greets him. Tired of standing and waiting he sits down on the steps and sets basket down beside him to take a rest from the heavy wait to watch them better as he gazes into their eyes his mind goes back to the previous winter when Dumbledore had decided it was in Harry's best interest to return to his family for the christmas holiday…

“Harry? Hey, Harry Come down here, we’re bored.” Dudley called out as he and three of his friends call out as they walked into the house.

Harry sits up in alarm, if Dudley and his friends were bored then that meant it was time for his favorite game of beat up on Harry. In no mood to be apart of Dudley’s latest game, Harry grabs a sheet from the floor and uses it to climb out of the window and out onto the street.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he broke off running, but unfortunately, he barely gets a few feet from the house before he was spotted by one of Dudley’s friends and he shouts out to Dudley that he see’s Harry.

Harry breaks into a much faster run trying to get away from the boys and could hear the terrifying sound of the four other boys chasing him.

Harry ran about two blocks before he hears only three sets of feet instead of just one. Harry is thinking that maybe he’s wearing them out and they were slowly starting to give up on catching Harry, just before something stepped around the side of one of the houses in front of him and with one sickening crunching sound, he drives a fist into Harry’s gut.

He falls to his knees in pain, and before he could even begin to try and get back up to his feet the other three boys had finally caught up to him.

Harry does the only thing he could think to do, he curls in on himself and tries to protect as much of his body as possible as the four boys starting punching and kicking Harry for what seemed like hours.

When they finally grew bored and walked away from the scene Harry was a mass of bruises and bleeding cuts. One of his wrists hurt like hell where one of them had stomped on it wearing a pair of hard boots.

He could barely move, but he slowly began to hear footsteps walking towards him and inwardly he cringed in an almost panic thinking that Dudley and his cousins might be coming back to work him over some more.

But then whoever it was knelt down beside him and he feels a hand sliding under his bag and side, helping him to set up. Harry was finally able to see the person standing beside him.

It wasn’t Dudley at all but a young slender girl he’d never seen before with long black hair and gorgeous honey brown eyes, and from the looks of her was probably not from around these parts.

A tourist, he decided upon thinking about that. She had to be, if she was from around there she would know who Harry was, and who Dudley and his gang were, and wouldn’t have dared to try to help him. Probably wouldn’t have cared either.

“Can you stand? Can you speak at all?” The girl asked him.

Harry finally nods realizing he’s being rude.

“I can try,” Harry responded and attempted to stand and finds that although his sides hurt it was still manageable.

The girl nods, “Come on, let's get you inside so we can clean you up.” She says bossily, not really asking so much as telling.

Harry didn’t argue with her, he allows her to lead him to the driveway of the house that he happened to be just outside of.

Inside he says an older man and a woman who both stand quickly at the sight of him.

“Let him sit down at the table, I’ll go get the kit.” The woman says gently and disappears down a hallway.

The girl helps him into one of the kitchen chairs as the woman quickly returns with a white box bearing a red X on it.

Together both the girl and her mother remove Harry’s shirt and made fast work of getting each and every one of his injuries clean and bandaged properly.

The lady gives Harry one of her husband’s old shirts and throws away Harry’s torn and dirty one.

“Son, how about you tell us your name and then about what happened and why those boys attacked you like that?” The woman’s husband asked.

Swallowing nervously Harry responds “I’m Harry, Harry Potter, and one of those boys that attacked me was my own cousin Dudley, you see I’ve been living with my aunt and uncle since I was barely a year old. My cousin, he’s picked on me and beat up on me like this since for as long as I can remember.”

The man looks at him critically then asked: “and your aunt and uncle do nothing to stop any of this?”

“My family doesn’t even like me, sir, they could care less if even exist or not, and my uncle has been known to beat up on me at times as well. My aunt isn’t as bad but she’d rather just act like I don’t exist rather than try to stop her husband or her precious son from beating up on her sister’s son.” Harry responded.

The man seemed to think “well since you are hurt I’m going to need your aunt or uncle’s phone number so I can call them and at least let them know where you are at least for the sake of the principle of it and because I’d rather you staid here with us for a few days until you fully heal up.”

Harry nods “just don’t let it sound like it’s a good thing for me or would benefit me in any way, as if they think I’m getting even medical help they will make you send me home right away...it’s best to lie and just tell them you need me to do housework for you or something..”

He watched the man mull it over and accessed the boy’s condition.

And when he gave him the number he used the house phone to telephone the Dursleys. He tells Vernon that he needed Harry to stay with him and his wife for a few days and help them with some things around the house making the work sound like hard and miserable type work, that there was no way Harry was enjoying any of it and after being asked told Vernon that Harry would be sent home without a single reward for it.

Vernon readily agreed too let his nephew stay, sounding pleased with the idea that his nephew would be made to do something that could possibly be miserable work.

After that, the girl smiles looking almost excited “if you’re staying here for a few days I’ll show you to the guest room where you can stay until you get better.”

He nods “Thank you uh, I’m sorry I’d don’t even know your name..” He says a bit embarrassed.

She smiles “I’m Amelia Fizbardo, we are from the states, we come to Surrey every year for whenever school lets out for the winter break. We just love the beauty of this area.”

Harry thinks about her statement “You know I guess you are right, when I sit and think about it I guess there is a sort of beauty to Surrey.”

Amelia helps Harry up from the chair and heads down the hallway.

Awkwardly and generally trying not to jolt his bruised side much he follows her, to a dead end where two rooms sat sitting across from each other.

“This room is yours until you go home.” She tells him pointing to a room with golden yellow paint, a large four-poster king size bed. Between this bedroom and the other one, there was a small bathroom in which she turns on a light.

“you’ll be sharing this bathroom with me, just please remember to put the seat back down when you’re done..” She requested lightly.

Then points to the other room dressed in shades of blues and purples “and if you need anything I’ll be in this room over here, so feel free to just holler over at me.”

Smiling he just nods and goes into the guest room to sit on his bed.

He ignores the growl in his stomach as he was used to this and even though these guys seemed nicer than his own family he was a bit shy about asking for anything.

Just as he was about to lay down the girl appears in the doorway as if reading his mind and asked,

“What are you doing? Going to bed already? I was showing you where you’d be sleeping but I never meant you had to actually go to bed now, don’t you want a bite of dinner first or have you already eaten?”

Harry blushed “I am actually a bit..” he trailed off.

Amelia rolled her eyes and says “Come on, mom’s just putting the finishing touches on tonight’s dinner, hope you like spaghetti and garlic bread.”

Harry a bit confused by these words gets up and follows her back into the kitchen where Mrs. Fizbardo is busy setting the table.

He couldn’t figure out what was on the stove but it did smell rather nice, and his stomach growled pretty loudly and he blushes a bit.

The woman laughs “I guess I must be doing something right to be getting that response to my cooking.”

Harry blushed further as she sets out four plates full of some kind of stringy stuff with some kind of tomato on top of it, and a piece of toast beside it. The red sauce had been sprinkled with some kind of white powdery stuff.

He waits until everyone else is sitting down before sitting in front of the other plate and decided at that moment that Mrs. Fizbardo was probably very similar to Mrs. Weasley and liked feeding people even guests and relaxes.

He takes a tentative bite of what’s on the table and his eyes lit up and surprise pleasure as the flavors roll off his tongue. Whatever this was, he decided it was absolutely incredible.

After he had his belly full he thanked the family and once again heads to the guest room thinking this was expected of him.

But Amelia comes right into the room, a box in her hand.

“Fancy playing a game with me for a bit? You see I’ve never had a friend or anyone to play with, and I have this really cool game, I doubt you’ve ever seen it before.” She started

He nods “I’d love to play if that is what you want to do..” He agreed.


	2. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Harry decide they want to experiment...

It took about two weeks for him to fully heal up from the injuries that his cousin and his friends had caused, and when Harry realized this he figures that if he was healed than that meant her family would ask him to go home a prospect that Harry didn’t like one bit. 

At the moment Harry was tearing apart the clothes he had looking for the ones he’d been wearing when he got there, searching for something important. 

“Harry what are you doing?” Amelia asked. 

Harry looked over at her worried “My clothes, the ones I was wearing when my cousin attacked me...I can’t find them.” 

“Oh Harry, those old things? We threw those away when we gave you the one’s you’re wearing now.” She responded unblinking.

He looks fully horrified “but, but I had something in the pocket of those pants...it’s very important that I find it...” He mumbled.

Suddenly her eyes widen as if something donned on her. 

“Oh you wouldn’t happen to be looking for your wand, Harry would you?” She asked.

“Well um, I how did you...” He stammered and stuttered. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m a witch you see but I go to Ilvermony, as I’m from Hawaii.” She responded winking to him “and as for your wand, I stuck in your top drawer over there for when you are ready for it.” Amelia added.

Harry let out the breath he was holding when he opens the draw and finds his wand hiding there. He easily slides it into his back pocket where he always kept it and sat down on his borrowed guest bed.

“Thanks Amelia.” He sat back and observed Amelia closer now that he knew she was apart of the wizarding world too. 

Harry felt a lot of the strange guilt he felt evaporate a bit, Harry had to admit that if he were to be honest with himself, with all the time they had spent together while he was healing, he had developed a major crush on Amelia but at the same time he was still completely unsure how to broach the subject.

Amelia sits down on the bed across from him and says “How about playing a game?” 

“Amelia, you mom said I was healed doesn’t that mean I have to..” He mumbled blushing a bit.

The girl looked completely surprised “not at all Harry, in fact you can stay here with us until the end of the summer if you like… “

Hearing this Harry completely relaxes and stretches out across the bed with her. “Okay so what kind of game do you have in mind?” 

She was thinking for a moment, then says “Would you rather a game or would you rather watch a movie with me?”

He shrugged “Either is fine with me.”  
Amelia gets up and leaves the room for a moment and returns with a movie in hand, and pops it into the drive before sitting back down beside Harry.

“What movie did you put in?” Harry asked. 

She laughs “To be honest I have no idea, but the title of it is wild ride, I think it’s some kind of adventure or animal journey or something.”

But then both of them are gaping at the screen.

Instead of a normal adventure movie, there was a man and a woman sitting on a bed together, she was in a dress and he was in just a pair of boxers and they were on the bed listening to music together, when slowly the movie turns into something else entirely. 

Both Harry and Amelia watch as the couple touch each other.

Then to Harry’s surprise he feels something slide over his leg while he is engrossed in the movie and something slowly and gently touches the head of his shaft.

Harry though surprised moans softly and makes no move to stop her. He lays there as she gets bolder and starts rubbing her hand against him more deliberately. 

Once more Harry responds without taking an eye of the TV not wanting to spook the girl.

Even more bold she climbs into Harry’s lap, eyes full of heat and interest. 

“Harry have you ever uh done it before?” She asked softly.

Harry blushed but shook his head “no, but I know how it’s performed.” he says quickly.

She smiles sweetly “I haven’t really done it either, and to be honest I’m a little curious and I know it’s probably going to sound crazy, but do you think you’d be up for experimenting with me?”

Harry nods and stood up setting her off of him. “Okay, I’m interested.” He agreed.

Without fully understanding why he locks the door and then turns back around and gasps. 

Amelia is standing in the middle of the room, and she’s slowly peeling off her little pale yellow dress letting it fall to her ankles in front of him.

He swallowed and followed her actions be peeling of his shirt and then slowly his pants letting them fall to the floor.

Stepping out of their puddles of clothes they step towards each other, both a bit shy, a bit nervous, but yet both very much aroused and wanting this to happen.  
They close the distance between them and Harry has Amelia in his arms and the kiss is gentle, and full of tenderness. Of Kindness and then slowly begins to turn into a fiery passion, both of them hungrily devouring each other other.

Heart pounding Harry pushed her against the wall still kissing with hungry passion and heat, but the wall gave him freedom to let his hands explore. He brings them up to cup her plump breasts and gently gives them a squeeze.

The sound Amelia makes, caused Harry to do it again just so he could hear it again. And then Harry slides a hand downwards playing hands over her chest, stomach, her hips and then between her legs.

He gently removes his lips from her ending the kiss in order to better watch her face, as he gently separated the folds and slides a single digit inside.

Amelia moans softly their eyes locked onto each other, Harry slowly gently starts to slide the digit in and out of her slowly at first then as she moans his hands start picking up speed and velocity. The sounds she made were loud and to Harry extremely hot. 

After awhile of doing this to her, he gently pulls her into his arms bridal style, and carries her over to the bed.

Laying her down onto the soft bedding, his mouth finding hers.

Kissing her deeply he gently positions himself between her legs and without much more hesitation he slides into her, and his eyes flutter closed at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him, it felt absolutely glorious and beautiful. 

Harry slowly gently pulls out and then slams forward a bit harder. 

The moment he heard Amelia moan underneath him he starts slowly moving rocking forward, and back, thrusting in and out hard and fast setting a fast but gentle pace and soon both teens were crying out with pleasure for each other.

He’s pounding into her, and could feel his release on the other side of the gate, could feel her constricting around her, could hear her calling out his name, could hear her encouraging him, egging him on. And then he couldn’t hold out anymore.

He buried his face in her neck as they both gave a loud cry and came hard, filling her deep. 

He gently rolls off of her and they lay there together breathing heavily for a long while. Then Amelia whispers “Damn that was a lot better then I expected it to be, way better then I imagined.”

Harry just nods as he slowly slid off to sleep.


	3. Silence of the summer

Harry wakes a little while later moaning softly in pleasure. Opening his eyes, he looks up and is surprised to find that Amelia was on top of him, and that his shaft was buried inside her again, not only that but she was moving, bouncing so that she had his shaft pounding hard into her. Harry was slightly shocked to wake up to find a girl having sex with him a second time while he was sleeping.

“I’m sorry Harry, it’s just you felt so good last time, and I wanted you again, but you were sleeping so soundly I really didn’t want to wake you.” She smiled innocently.

Harry really couldn’t blame her as he throws his head back and slowly starts rocking his own hips, willingly giving the girl what she wanted.

“Forgiven, sweetheart I think it’s rather a turn on that a girl wanted it bad enough she couldn’t even wake me first.”

When she was done she kissed Harry, “Please don’t go home, stay..stay here for the summer..” She begs sleepily.

Laughing Harry agreed after a night like this with her how could he just leave now? He wanted to spend more time with Amelia.

Even after they heard her parents come home from where ever they had been that day, they remained in Harry’s room together talking, playing games, and about every ten minutes the teens would stop what ever they were doing and have sex again neither of them able to get enough of it.

The rest of the summer went by in the same manner with the two of them hanging out in the living room during the day to talk about school, teachers they each had, bullies at school. Harry laughed when Amelia actually talked about using a hair cleaning potion on Snape as a prank, and when she suggested getting back at Draco in some other fun way and then at night after the adults went to bed, they would slide into his room or her room and they spend the entire night screwing every few minutes, sometimes him pounding her and sometimes with her riding him.

But for Harry, the end of the summer holiday came way to quickly. And it was time for him to start preparing as he had just received a letter from Mr. Weasley stating that he would be coming to retrieve him to spend the rest of the summer with Ron.. 

Amelia’s Dad accompanied Harry over to the Dursley’s on August 28th so that Harry could gather his trunk, and his owl’s cage. Hedwig had been sent over to the Weasley’s ages ago, and he had just sent word back to Arthur Weasley with the address to Amelia’s place.

Amelia and Harry exchanged hugs, and promised each other they’d send owls and stay in touch, and finally Harry was taken to Number 12 where he spent the rest of summer telling Ron and Hermione about Amelia and her family practically gushing about her at the dinner table, and sending owls back and forth to her during his whole fifth year.

But then one day, unexpectedly the owls just stopped with no explainations. Harry had tried many times to write, to send word to find out why his girlfriend was no longer talking to him. 

Harry soon decided that she had grown tired of him and no longer wanted to be with him and he slwoly fell into a depression.  
But then came the owl from his uncle to Dumbledore, saying that a situation had arose and that Harry was needed at home for a short time.

Completely in shock but unable to talk his way out of it even to Dumbledore, he found himself on the train heading back home to Private Drive the one place he really didn’t feel like being when he was already feeling so far depressed.


	4. Triples

Upon returning home to Kings Cross, he finds his Uncle Vernon waiting for him with his new Black BMW. Harry slides in unsure of what was going on but for some reason Vernon didn’t say a word the whole ride home.

It wasn’t until he got into the kitchen that he was in even further shock. Sitting at the table was Amelia’s mom and dad, but upon looking around he saw that there was no Amelia.

What was going on? He wondered quietly.

As if hearing his thoughts the directed Harry to sit down, and he does. Looking up at Mrs.  
Fizbardo he noticed for the first time that she was holding a brown wicker basket on her lap which she would glance at every once in a while. And that one of her hands was trembling strangling.

“Mr. and Mrs. Fizbardo what’s going on?” Harry finally managed to ask. Both adults look at each other then says,

“Son we know you and my daughter were friends and had been writing back and forth to each other, and we came here because well there’s some bad news that needs to be delivered to you, we would have done it through owl, but well there’s a choice that needs to be made, and we brought some documents for you to sign.” She explained.

Harry swallowed thinking that he’d upset Amelia somehow.

But then Mr. Fizbardo took a shaking breath, “it is with great difficulty that I have to tell you that my Daughter Amelia has, has passed away recently, you see my daughter Amelia had cancer, it was one reason we had actually come to the Uk, we had been told that there was a doctor here that might be able to help her. We wanted to find out all our options before using chemo treatment, as we really didn’t want to use any chemicals in her body. But when we got home and went to go do the chemo she refused to do the treatments for months. 

She died in the hospital, just a few weeks ago, the doctors had to do surgery cause they had discovered that she was seven months pregnant.” 

Harry gasped in shock “She was pregnant? Seven months pregnant?” He asked to carefully not sure he heard what he thought he did.

“She was, in fact they are right here with us, in that basic my wife has now, and now we have come to the second major reason we have come here in person. 

You see how the doctors even knew she was pregnant, my daughters last words to them was that they had to save them and the last words she uttered was the name of their father.” He paused a moment to let the words sink into Harry’s mind then says to make it clear and to be sure there was no doubt about it..”Harry, you are their father, and as much as it shocked me that my innocent little girl was in bed with a boy at barely fifteen, I bare you no hard feelings at all, you couldn’t possibly have known about the cancer unless somebody told you. But these are for you to sign.” He says softly and slides a parchment towards Harry.

He picks it up and reads it 

‘Petition to sign away parental rights…

I___agree to give up my parential rights to_,_,_ so that they may be able to be adopted by another potential adopted parents.

Signed,

Harry didn’t have to read the paper but once before sliding it back untouched. 

“No. I am not going to sign away my rights to my child, if they really are mine that I accept full responsibility, and will be a father and parent to my and Amelia’s child I have plenty of money in my wizards vault to be able to support a child.”

The couple look at each other and solemnly ask “And how do you feel about three?”

Harry blinked looks at them completely seriously not understanding “Three?”

“Amelia gave birth to triplets.” Mr. Fizbardo responded quietly starting to slide the paper back to Harry. But instead he shook his head no again.

“I will still take and raise them to the best of my ability, I couldn’t allow my babies to go to strangers, when I’ve got the money to raise them with.” Harry responded not even looking towards Vernon or Petunia. 

“And what Harry about a home for them? What about giving them a stable safe home? Can you provide that?” They ask.

Sam thinks about the money in his bank and nods “I can, Mr. Fizbardo you don’t know who you are talking to do you? Have you never heard of the Potter name before? If you had you’d know better than to question my ability to afford to give them the best life possible.”

“And what Harry about school? How will you raise three babies and still go to Hogwarts every year?” He asked.

Harry thought about this one “I am not alone, I have friends in the wizarding world, many adult friends who I’m sure would think nothing of babysitting if necessary. But my first choice will of course be for me to talk to my head master...Dumbledore is a very great wizard and an understanding man, and there isn’t much that he would not do for me.” 

Fizbardo’s eyes for the very first time travel upwards to Harry’s forehead. “Wait you mean you are The Harry Potter? The boy that survived Voldemort? The boy whose name is known to every witch and wizard in the world knows?”

Harry nods “That is correct, I am that boy.” 

“Then I guess we have no further reason to doubt you, here are you new daughters. Oh and don’t forget to turn these into your local hospital wing.” at the last word his wife handed Harry the basket while he gave Harry another very different set of documents that said:

‘Statement of live birth’ Harry nods understanding “So these are the birth certificates? But why hasn’t anyone recorded their names yet?” Harry asked surprised.

“Because Amelia died without giving them one, which is why we are giving you the original form to if out, give them names, and sign the paper as their father, birth order is already in there, and give it to a hospital of your choice.” The shrugged.

Harry nods and says “They are your Granddaughters, feel free to drop in to see them anytime you want to.”

The smile shake his hand and leave.

Harry quickly signs the documents naming his daughters, Julia, Justine, and Alice Potter.


End file.
